The Final Straw
by klcm
Summary: He hurt her one too many times...she couldn't cope with the stress of it anymore. Would she cope wih the ever growing problems? Bad Summary!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

The scream disrupted the quiet that was lingering in the bull pen. They knew it was Garcia and they knew that they had just seen Kevin walk towards her office. Morgan looked around and saw Hotch making his way to her office, the rest got up and followed.

'Get out! Kevin, just get out.' She paused watching the bloke that had just barged in and scared her. 'No wait, second thoughts, give me my key and wait. The guys should be here a minute.' He blinked at her in disbelief.

'I'm sorry, Penny.'

'No you're not Kevin. You've hurt me for the last time. Look at me, you always hurt me and apologise, it's no good. I can't handle it any longer.' Taking her hand from her head, she went dizzy. She looked up to see Hotch, Rossi and Morgan standing at the door.

'What the hell happened?' Hotch ordered.

'A little mishap is all Sir.' Kevin defended.

'Ha, a mishap. No it's not a mishap, he barged in while I was in the middle of something, he made me jump and my head hit the shelving unit. Kevin give me my key now. I don't want you having it.' She took her hand away and could have sworn the bleeding was a little worse. She stumbled but felt an arm go round her waist, she looked up and smiled.

'Get off her, I'm her boyfriend. Come on Penny, let me help.'

She put a hand out to stop him. 'Get away from me. You are not my boyfriend, you hear, and my team as my witness. Now go away.'

He looked angry but turned and walked away, not uttering another word.

'Right show me your head.' Hotch said as he step in.

'It's nothing really. Just a bang.' She gave a watery smile.

'Let me look.' He pulled her hand away and saw the large gash across her head. 'That is not nothing. Morgan take her to the hospital. We will discuss this matter when you come back tomorrow.'

'But...'

'But nothing. Go now.'

Derek took her hand, seeing that she was a little unsteady on her feet and led her out of the building to his car. Helping her in, he smiled and took another look at the wound. When he saw it, he felt the anger bubble.

30 minutes later, he was sat in the waiting room. He was approached by a nurse. 'Are you here for Penelope Garcia?'

'Yes, is she okay?'

'She's fine, I just need you to come to the examination room, she's got a headache and is slightly dizzy but it's nothing to worry about. Is there any chance someone can stay with her tonight as a precaution?'

'Yes, I can sort something out.' She stopped and opened the door; sitting on the edge of the bed was Garcia, smiling when she saw him. He could see a bruise beginning and a line that had been stitched up.

'You ready to go gorgeous?'

'Yup, I take it you're going to be the one who is going to stay with me?' She said with a flirtatious all knowing smile.

'You guessed right.'

'No guess handsome, all logic.' She laughed and slide of the bed, taking his hand when he offered it.

At Garcia's

'You...sit...now.' Morgan said as he pulled his phone out to give an update to Hotch. 'How many times has he hurt you or made you jump?'

'Too often, it's stupid really but I can't handle it anymore.' He saw a tear draw in her eyes.

'What type of stuff does he do?'

'Oh, sneaks up on me, makes me jump like today. Grabs me. Once he turned all the lights off in my apartment and waited in the kitchen to jump out at me. See stupid stuff.'

'That's not stupid Pen, that's pure harassment, boyfriend or not, he shouldn't get away with it. You do know because you hurt yourself at work, you're going to have file a complaint.'

'Yeah, I know. I don't know if I can handle working in the same building as him. He'll find a way to get me.'

'Not when I'm around.' He wiped the single tear and then stood up. 'I got to call Hotch and then I'll get us something to eat.' He got a smile and a nod before he turned and walked into the kitchen area.

The next day

Morgan hadn't let her drive that day, which she didn't mind because it meant that Kevin couldn't sneak up on her in the car park. Unlocking her office and walking in, she saw a huge bouquet of flowers. Picking out the card she read and sighed.

Penny, I'm really sorry, I truly am. How about I take you out tonight and forget about everything and everyone. I'll come by at lunch to see you.

I love you

Kevin x

Picking up her phone she rang JJ and asked if she could come by at lunch, so that when Kevin did turn up she wouldn't be alone. JJ agreed and Garcia settled after putting the bouquet outside her office, ready to be disposed off later.

She worked constantly, gathering the files for the team, she got up and walked into the bull pen to hand them back. She sat with Emily for a bit and chatted then made her way to Morgan. Sliding onto the desk he looked up and smiled.

'Hey, there baby girl. How's the head?'

'It's fine Handsome.'

'I saw the flowers outside your office. Kevin?'

Yup, here read.' She took the card out of her pocket and handed it to him. Watching his face intently for the reaction she knew would occur.

'Is he completely stupid? After the way you spoke to him yesterday. You need someone in your office lunchtime?'

'All ready covered. I thought JJ would be my best bet, I thought you but then I imaged what you would do, so I decided against it.' She gave me one of her killer smiles.

'Oh good. You shouldn't be alone with him. I was wondering if you want to. Dinner, tonight, with me?'

'I would love it, will it include a stiff drink? I think I'm going to need it after Kevin.' She winked and left, giving Reid and Hotch the files they had asked for on her way.

When lunch time rolled around she was mentally ready, she couldn't cope with Kevin anymore, she wasn't in love with him and she guessed she never really was. There was a knock at the door, she opened it, half expecting it to be Kevin arrived early but let out he built up air in her chest when she saw JJ standing there.

They sat and talked about everything, JJ wanted the full story on Kevin so she knew what was going to happen and as if he knew, there was a knock at the door and he walked in without the invitation.

'Hey Penny.' He looked to his side and sae JJ. 'Uh... erm... Hi JJ. Would it be okay if you left. Its just I want to talk to Penny alone.

'She isn't going anywhere, and my name is Penelope or Agent Garcia now. I am not some child that needs looking after and telling off. You know how much I despise of the name Penny, yet you are hell bent on using it, every God given moment.'

'I wanted to apologise and show you with dinner. I sent you the flowers.'

'That are now conveniently placed outside. You make me laugh you really do Kevin.' She waited for the reaction. 'You hurt me, I cover the bruises, you say sorry and I forgive you every time and for what? For you to turn and around a do it all again, for you to hurt me and scare me. Your pathetic your know that Kevin, I'm done being nice to you, because as you can see it hasn't got me very far.'

Please Penny...I mean Penelope, just give me a ...'

'What a chance? You have gotta be kidding me. Seriously you must be.' She laughed and JJ just sat and watched, taking it all in and not intervening whiel Garcia needed to vent. 'You do realise that if you loved me in the slightest, you would never ever hurt me, hell if anything you would jump in the way of danger to protect me but no I have to pick a guy that does the opposite.'

'You mean I'm not like him, I'm not like Derek Morgan.'

'No Kevin your not, Derek wouldn't hurt me, never. Nor would anyone else on my team.'

'I just think you need to break away from them, allow new people into you life, branch out, their profilers and you a computer technician, its not right for you to hang out.' He had completely forgot about JJ sitting in the darkened corner.

'Hang on a moment, who are you to pass that judgement? You don't own me. And I allow new people into my life when I'm ready to. As for those people, the ones that I am obviously wrong doing but hanging out with, are my family. They protect me and in return I protect them because you see I love them. Just because they are profilers and I'm a technical analyst does not mean I am not human, capable of talking to people of different jobs. Life doesn't work like that.'

'I didn't mean it like that. It's just he'll never be more than a friend, while you live your fantasy, believing you love him, his going to find someone and swan out of your life and you'll be lonely and regret ever letting me go.'

'Oh will I now? So you can predict the future now, I'm going to be lonely am I? Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I don't care, I'd rather die lonely and honest than die married to someone I don't truly love.' She hesitated. 'So in response to your letter, I will not go to dinner with you, I never want to see you ever again and now I would like you to live my office.' He didn't budge. 'Go!'

After hesitating once again, Kevin got the message he had lost her and there was nothing he could do that would change that.

Once he left she slumped in her chair and sobbed. JJ moved closer and hugged her tightly and proudly. 'Well done, you stood your ground, I'm proud of you.'

She sniffed. 'Right, thank you, now go I've taken you lunch away, I'm fine. Largest weight off my shoulders. Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Being there just in case, and now I have a witness.' She smiled. 'No go. I call if I need you.'

As she walked back towards her office she felt the eyes on her. She took a detour to Morgan's desk and took a seat. 'I think she might need a proper hug off her Adonis.'

'Is she okay?'

'She cried after he left, she was strong, stood her ground while he tried to brow beat her. He made her seem so pointless and her life seem useless yet she stood there and took it in before fighting back.'

'What did he say to her?'

'I'll tell you later, just go to her please. 'She patted his shoulder as she stood and carried on back to her office.

**A/N: Sorry in advance for possible mistakes! Hope it's readable for you guys... **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

He stood and walked down to her office. He knocked lightly and could hear her crying, he walked in and without hesitating went straight to her pulling her from the chair and hugging her so she could cry on him. After what felt like an eternity of endless tears, she looked up.

'Baby girl, you okay?' He asked as he wiped her tears away gently.

'I don't know. He didn't look like he had done anything wrong. Like all the pain, the bruises were not real.'

At the sound of her saying bruises he felt the angry rise in his chest, if that jack arse hurt his baby girl again he would not be held responsible for his actions.

'It's over, his not going to hurt you anymore.'

She sniffed. 'Does that mean that you're my body guard?'

'For a lifetime.' He smiled at what he just said, it wasn't planned but it felt right.

She smiled. 'Handsome?'

'Mmmm, what?'

'You do know that when you're around I feel safe.'

'Glad to hear it sugar. I wouldn't let any harm come to you' He kissed her hair, the smell of her almost sent him into a daze, she smelt amazement. He had to be his favourite smell.

'Thank you.'

'For what baby girl?'

'For taking me in your arms when I needed it the most.'

'Anything to stop those pretty eyes shedding anymore tears. Now I have to go, text me, call me if you need me. Otherwise, I will pick you up at 7 tonight okay?'

'Yeah that's great.'

'I want to make you forget that arsehole baby girl.' She smiled as he left.

'_How the hell can he be single?'_ She thought as she slumped into her chair. _'He is perfect, absolutely fantastic even.'_

Walking back into the bull pen, he ignored her desk and went straight to JJ's office. He knocked and waited.

'Come in.'

'Right what happened?'

'Well, he wanted me to leave and before I could speak she jumped in, telling him that I was staying regardless, she said she hates being called Penny but he has an obsession of using it. He just said he wanted to take her out for dinner as an apology and brought up about the flowers. All she said was that he made her laugh, that he hurt her and she covered it up and forgave him just for him to turn around and do it all again. Then she said she was done being nice to him because it got her nowhere.'

'Right.' Was all that Morgan could muster after hearing how strong his baby girl had been.

'Well he said that she should give him a chance. She laughed it off and said he had to be kidding her and she laughed, I sat back and let her vent it off, she needed to. Then what she said next shocked me.'

'What did she say?'

'She said that if he ever loved her in the slightest he wouldn't hurt her, if anything he would jump in the way of danger to protect her but she looked sad as she said that she had to pick the one guy that would do the opposite.'

Derek felt his heart sink at those words.

'Then he said that he wasn't like him, that he wasn't like Derek Morgan.' Derek shot up. 'I think his been jealous of you Derek, of your relationship with Garcia. Pen, of course, jumped in and said no he wasn't like you that you would never hurt her nor would any of us.' She swallowed. 'Then Kevin said she needed to meet new people and branch out. That it wasn't natural for her to hang out with us profilers when she was just a computer tech. Garcia fought back saying that he had no right to decided who she could and couldn't talk to, that she let people into her life when she was ready. He became defensive saying it wasn't what he meant and that you and her were never going to be more than friends, that she was living a fantasy with you, that you would found someone that you love and swan out of her life and she will regret ever letting him go.'

Derek couldn't believe what he heard, fantasy? Did she love him? Did he love her?

'Well that was it for Pen, she told him sorry to burst his bubble but she would rather die lonely and honest with herself rather than die married to someone she didn't love and then she asked him to leave. That's she broke down.'

'Oh my God. I didn't realise she thought like that.'

'Derek, Pen has always loved you, more than you think. She holds every bit of you close to her heart, to her soul. She will never tell you for fear it will ruin your relationship.'

'It's okay, I think I know what to do.'

'Good.'

Later that day

She sighed as she closed her babies off. How could she have let a man do it to her for so long? Not again, she wouldn't let a man hurt her ever again, she wasn't a victim, she was a survivor.

She had just over an hour to get home and get ready. Walking through the bull pen she noticed that Derek wasn't there and the nervousness of that night grew. It was Derek for God sake, a friendly meal with your best friend. She kept telling herself. Maybe Kevin was right, she needed to get over her fantasy, but not just yet, it was too comforting.

Walking out of the building she saw Kevin, she carried on walking not looking at him. She hoped he wouldn't see her, too late.

'Hey Penny.'

She blanked him.

'Penny! Talk to me.'

She didn't even look at him. She just charged towards where she would get a ride home. Then she felt her arm get grabbed.

'Get off me! You're a creep Kevin, get off me now!'

He didn't let go until she yelled some more. She noticed her arm was red where he had held on so tight. Bringing it up protectively to her chest she looked at him, his eyes were strange.

'I have to go.'

'No, we need to talk.'

'No! I don't want to hear it, okay.'

'He grabbed her shoulders and shook her as he spoke. 'No, you will listen to me, I'm your boyfriend, you should do as I say and I say we need to talk so we talk.'

'No you're not, just get off me. You can't tell me what to do Kevin.' He wouldn't let go.

'Get off her.' They heard a voice as it got closer.

'Sir.' She swallowed hard at the rescuer.

'Lynch let go of my agent before I get you done for harassment.' Lynch released the grip he had. 'Now move on and leave her alone.' Hotch waited for Kevin to be at a distance.

'Thank you, Sir.'

'Garcia its Hotch we aren't in the office. You okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine but thank you I didn't think he was going to let go of me.'

'Well it's a good thing I waited for you to leave. Were you going to get a cab home? Morgan said he had to leave immediately and that you would need a life home.'

'Yeah, he apologised earlier for the fact I wouldn't have a ride home but a cabs fine.'

'Nonsense, c'mon I'll drop you home.'

'Are you sure?'

'Completely.'

Half an hour later, she was home and she was showered. She was looking through her wardrobe for something to wear, when she realised she had a slight bruise on her wrist. She couldn't hide it. It was a hot summers evening out, so long sleeves were too obvious. She decided she would tell Derek about the confrontation with Kevin.

Putting the earrings in she looked in the mirror. Wearing a floral skirt that she knew Derek liked and a plain top she thought she looked good, comfortable and happy, good. Her hair in the style that Derek had said on many occasions that he loved on her. She had just finished fishing some shoes out of her cupboard when the doorbell went. She opened the door to see Derek standing there.

'Hey gorgeous.' He saw the bruise. He took her into his arms and this time she didn't cry, she just welcomed the embraced that made her feel protected and safe again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Pulling out of the hold he had on her, he looked at her wrist and then her eyes. 'Did he hurt you anymore than this?' He said bringing her wrist into the light.

'No, Hotch arrived just in time thankfully.'

'Thankfully?' He said, as he edged in and closed the door for their privacy before they left.

'Yeah, after he let go off my wrist he grabbed my shoulders and was shaking me while he told me he was my boyfriend and I should for that reason do what he said. I didn't know what he was going to do and then Hotch was practically running towards us telling him to let me go or he'll get him done for harassment of an agent.'

'Well I'm glad someone close was there to rescue you. Now let me whisk you off your feet and let's have a night of no hurt, no fear but of fun.'

'I'd like that a lot. By the way, you look nice.'

'So do you baby girl.' He stood and watched her blush before taking her hand and leading her away for her surprise.

20 minutes later

'Handsome this is your house.'

'Yup I know I just have to grab something, I need to find it so you might as well come in and have a drink.'

'Okay.' She said trying to slightly confused.

Leading her in, she froze at sight. In front of her was a table set for two, candles, wine, the sweet smell of the dinner and the light music playing in the background. She couldn't help but stare.

'Derek?'

'Surprise baby girl, I wanted to treat you and make you relax. So I have a meal ready for you, for us and films for after.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'How about an answer.'

'To what?'

'Would you like a glass of wine?'

She continued to stare but a smile grew at the Morgan's sentiment. 'Yes please.'

Passing her the glass of wine, he took her hand and sat her down on the couch. 'Here you go silly girl. Tonight we are going to forget about him and focus on you, anything you want to do or talk about we can do. I really don't mind.'

She smiled and blushed. 'Thank you.' She put her head down and felt his hand under her chin, he knew the tears were building in her eyes from the stress and strain of the past days. Of everything coming to light to her friends and most of all to Derek.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

She wiped a tear away and looked him in the eyes. 'I'm just stressed and scared. Scared of what's going to happen, Kevin's not done yet I know it.'

'Look at me, he is not going to do anything and if he does, then he has to bear the brunt of not only me but of Hotch and Rossi. Oh, and I think Emily and JJ might be ready to screw his arse to the ground.'

She laughed nervously and looked at him. 'Okay, now what's for dinner?' She changed the subject sharply; she didn't want to approach the area of what would happen when the team were away. She wouldn't have the protection of the team then, she would be all alone. She repressed that thought as she was led to the table.

During dinner, they joked and shared stories, they went into depth of their childhood. He asked questions about her parents; one's that required answers that she had never before been allowed to express or simply no one had given her the time to express. He allowed her to cry when things got a bit emotional, rubbed her hand for comfort and let her know that whatever was said changed nothing. She had allowed him to talk about losing his father at a young age and the child abuse he had to endure at the hands of someone who was like a second father to him. He had noticed that her eyes showed compassion and honesty, never had he imagined the amount of emotion in her eyes. He had always been embarrassed and ashamed of his past but taking to Penelope was different, it felt natural.

Once dinner was over, they washed up together, although Morgan had demanded that she were the guest and therefore she didn't have to help clean up. She had casually come back with saying, I want to help. They had joked some more and both had realised that after bleeding their hearts and souls dry about the worst moments in their lives had changed nothing, if anything their bond was stronger than ever.

They chose a film together, one which they both wanted to watch, he had allowed her to snuggle into his side, it wasn't the first time this had occurred but right at that moment in time, in their lives he wanted her close.

'Thank you again handsome.'

'Baby girl, you do not need to thank me, I would do it all again to help cheer you up.' He watched the smile grow on her face as she moved her head to see him. 'I'm really glad you felt comfortable enough to open up to me and tell me about your past, it meant a lot.'

'I would tell you anytime, I trust you not to hurt me.' She ran her fingers up his chest. 'Thank you for telling me about everything, and I want you to know that whenever you need me even if for a chat about the now or the then, I'll be there and I will not think any less of you, if anything I will respect you more like tonight. I'll respect you more for the way you have turned out, for not letting it get the better of you, you have proven you are a survivor.' She looked deep into his eyes. 'Oh and Derek, I will forever be around, whether or not you have a wife and a family. I will always be there for you to talk to, regardless and plus like Kevin said, I won't find anyone so I'll have more than enough time to be your best friend.' She smiled at him affectionately.

'Baby girl you are not going to die lonely like you told Kevin. JJ told me, after I demanded to know what had made you cry like that, I hope you don't mind.'

'No it's fine, I would've told you anyway but how do you know that I'm not.'

'Because you have me. I may have said I'm not the marrying and children type of guy but I am, although only when I think about you.' He saw the look of the confusion and disbelief spread across her face. He stroked her face minding the gash that was still fresh from Kevin's scare. 'Baby girl, I love you more than you know. I'm in love with you and have been for a while. When I heard you scream and saw the cut on your forehead the anger I felt and the feelings that washed over me, all I wanted to do was hug you and protect you. Kill him for hurting you and then when you said it had happened on more than one occasion I was absolutely furious.'

'And the bruise from today is going to be a final straw?' She watched him nod. 'Handsome, I couldn't ask for a better person to protect me. I love you too and have been for years. I just never figured a guy like you would never go for someone like me, I've seen the women that hang around you, their gorgeous that's why I never made a move, never showed my true feelings for fear of getting hurt.'

'I hope that you realise differently baby girl. I don't care about what other people think but I love you. To see you hurting hurts me, to see the look you give me and the smile I get makes me feel different.' He leant down and kissed her forehead. 'I am not feeling this and doing this out of pity or to make you feel better, I am doing this because we both know it's been a long time coming.'

'I know that hot stuff and believe me I would have stopped you if I didn't feel ready or I felt you were deceiving me but you see your eyes tell me everything I need to know when we don't speak, they are the unspoken words.' With that said he leant in and kissed her lips and the electricity that flowed into their bodies was enough, it was right.

Kissing followed more kissing and then they both looked at each other with the same amount of lust and the next thing they were in his bedroom. He unzipped her skirt and let it drop to floor while she lifted his top of and then undid his trousers. He took her top of and saw she was smiling largely. This is what they both wanted; she wasn't on the rebound from a dead relationship. That night, being with Derek, made her realise that her relationship with Kevin had ended months ago.

She woke early that morning to turn to see Derek watching her. 'Hey gorgeous.'

'Hey handsome.'

'Sleep well?'

'Yes thank you. How about yourself?'

'Perfect and I got to wake up to the best sight this morning.'

'Oh yeah, and what was that?'

'Well you see this wonderful blonde headed beauty sleeping next to me after the most amazing night with her.'

She blushed. 'Hot stuff, you are most definitely a better sight to wake up to.' He chuckled, even after spending most of the night up making love she still looked beautiful, flawless even.

'Right well sorry to bust the moment but we over slept.' He said smiling and he kissed her forehead, he didn't worry about protection for he knew Penelope would have problems conceiving but if she were to miraculously get pregnant he didn't care, it was with her.

They got dressed and she left 10 minutes before him to lower suspicions. She kissed him and walked out, wearing exactly what she had on the night before, she didn't care no one else had seen her and it wasn't dirty and it was the only thing she had to wear. She didn't have time to go home and get dressed so she improvised.

Watching her leave, he smiled while he sorted the house out, that night had really been perfect, he had made her happy, learnt more about her, and most importantly he had the girl he wanted.

1 hour later

Sitting in the bull pen he didn't realise he was still smiling. He looked up to see Emily and Reid staring at him.

'What?'

'What's made you so happy?'

'It doesn't matter.' Just as he said it he noticed Kevin going down the hall towards Penelope's office. 'I'll be right back.' They watched as the anger was made evident across his face. As he got closer he heard Kevin yelling at Penelope.

'You whore, you stupid whore, why were you with him last night?'

'I don't have to tell you anything Kevin; that is my life.'

'I am your boyfriend.'

'Hey geek boy.' Came a new voice from the door, as Kevin turned Derek raised his fist and punched Kevin smack bang on the nose, sending him falling. 'You okay, baby girl?' She nodded. 'Right now I think you should leave Agent Garcia's office.' He watched Kevin scramble to his feet, checking for blood.

'This isn't over; you can't sleep with me a week ago and then jump into bed with him. That isn't right.'

'No Kevin, you forced me last week, and I can do with my life I like, because after all it is my life not yours not anyone else's but mine.'

Once he left Derek stepped and closed the door. 'Baby girl, did he rape you last week?' She just nodded, no tears but her eyes looked full of pain. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't know how to. It's okay though, I somehow managed to move on from it, I went to my parent's grave and after telling them I felt stronger and more in control.'

'I'm glad to hear it baby, but do you promise to tell me if it starts to affect you, I want to help.'

'You already did. Last night changed a lot of things in my life, made me make decisions. One of them is that I will not be a victim to Kevin, another is that I want to be happy with you.'

'And that you will be, for when I am a live, I will cherish you forever and protect you dearly.'

'Thank you; you really are my knight in shining armour.' She laughed as he opened his arms for a hug, which she took without asking questions.

He spent the next 5 minutes making sure that everything was okay before he left. Walking back into the bull pen, Emily and Reid stared at him for news.

'Kevin tripped and hurt himself.'

'Ahh we see, any witnesses?' Reid said looking at Emily with a knowing smile.

'Nope. He really should know better to hurt her like he has done.'

'How do you mean?'

'He basically attacked her in the car park last night, Hotch got there in time. She was leaving and he grabbed her wrist, she has a bruise on it now and he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, telling her he was her boyfriend and she should do what he says.'

'Oh my God, is she okay?'

'Yeah she is coping amazingly. Go to her Emily, give her a girlie chat.'

After twenty minutes she returned and cried. 'Emily what's wrong?'

'I'm going to kill the bastard when I see him. He cannot do that to her and get away with it. How can she be so strong?'

'Because it's Garcia. What else has happened?' Reid noticed both Derek and Emily look down. Derek sighed and moved closer to Reid.

'He raped her last week, but because they were together it will be classed as sex. She went to her parent's grave and got strength from it, she made a lot of decisions last night.'

'How do you know?'

'I made her dinner and we watched some films together, to take her mind of everything.'

'Did it work?' He nodded his response. 'Oh good. We just have to show her out support more often.'

'Oh don't worry she knows who her family and support are. We just can't treat her differently. This is Garcia our bubbly happy remedy.'

They laughed as they knew Derek was right, she was their cure for the pain and the hurt that they sometimes had after a case. They were now to be hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

They didn't act differently to her, she would hate it if she was treated like a victim, she had dealt with Kevin forcing her to have sex, her parents still helped her from time to time even if that had be dead 12 years. Now she had Derek in her life and she knew that he would with all his will try and protect her.

Two days after Derek had hit Kevin, the team had to go away. She still hadn't voiced her concerns about them not being there, she thought she would be able to handle it. That was when and if the situation would occur.

She was sitting in her office when a knock came. Turning around, she summoned in whoever it was and when the door opened she stood immediately and put her guard up to its highest.

'K...Kevin, what do you want?'

'Well I want you.'

'Well you can't have me. I never want to see you.'

'Well that's not an option.' His smile scared her. 'No one's here. No lover boy to save you now.'

'What are you talking about? I am not going anywhere with you.'

'Oh but you will.' He edged in. 'I just want to treat you right.'

'She said no.' Kevin turned round to see Derek standing in the doorway. 'Come on leave her alone, the things are piling up well on you aren't they geek boy.' Derek walked in and grabbed Kevin by the collar and chucked him from the room before turning to the shaking Garcia. 'Baby girl, you okay?'

She just stared, not believing how lucky she truly was that he had turned up. She saw him edge towards her and hug her; she buried her face into his chest and sobbed lightly.

'Baby girl, I promised you I wouldn't let him hurt you if I could.'

'Derek, thank you but the case?'

'Hotch let me leave early because he saw how worried you were when we said we were leaving, I'm working from here, okay?'

Once she had stopped crying from the shock of what had happened, he took her home. It was late and she didn't need to stay at work any longer, she needed to sleep.

Just over 2 months later Garcia and Morgan were happy in their relationship, they had resolved the issue about it with Hotch who laid down some very reasonable rules. Kevin seemed to have settled down which pleased Garcia as she did no longer have to put up with his sadistic comments and proposals.

'Round table now.' Hotch said. 'Someone get Garcia please.'

Derek stood and walked towards her office, he had his coffee in one hand a file under his arm. Opening the door, he saw that she was leaning into her desk with her head in her hands. Her fingers massaging her temples.

'Hey baby girl, boss man wants you in the conference room with us.' She looked at him. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah.' She smelt the coffee and felt her stomach turn. 'Excuse me.' She said as she practically ran from the room. Derek put the coffee and file down and followed her to the restroom. Without hesitating he rushed and heard someone being sick.

'Pen, are you sure you're okay?' He watched her come out looking flushed as she made her way to the sinks and rinsed her mouth round with water. He watched as she placed her hands either side of the basins and look down.

'Yeah. Everything is fine, handsome. Just certain things are making me feel sick.'

'Pen...'

'Derek, I think I'm pregnant.' He heard her say it and then he heard her cry. He walked towards her. 'What am I going to do?'

'We, you and me together, will work through it.'

'I don't how it could have happened. I was told it was impossible.' She cried even harder as she let the words escape her lips.

'Look at me mamma; we're going to work through it.'

'Derek, what if its Kevin's?'

'Look okay, let me go talk to Hotch, we'll get a doctor's appointment and go from there, yeah?'

'Okay.' She said and she stood and turned to the mirror. She wiped the tears from her eyes and generally straightened herself up. 'How do I look?'

'Perfect baby girl, come on before we get a telling off!' He flashed her a reassuring smile and took her hand. Walking into the conference room, they got a harsh glare off Hotch until he saw Garcia's red eyes and then began to wonder what had caused her to cry.

'Sorry that we took so long. Pen's feeling a little under the weather.'

'You sure you're okay Garcia?'

'Yep positive.'

'Okay, well we have a case in Baltimore....' Hotch and JJ spent the next 30 minutes discussing the case. 'I'd like you Garcia to join us on this case. To check these peoples laptops over. See if there is a link.'

'Okay.' Was all Garcia could say as she felt even worse than she did beforehand. She began to stand. 'Excuse me.' She started to walk towards the door and fell. Derek jumped up immediately and looked at her motionless body.

'Penelope!' He looked up at Hotch who already had his phone out. 'Pen, wake up, come on baby girl.' Slowly her eyes opened and she looked at him confused.

'Derek. What happened?'

'You just collapsed. We're taking you to the hospital.'

'There's no need, just let me get up. I'll be fine.'

'Garcia, we are taking you to hospital, end of.' Hotch said as he stepped closer.

'Fine but no ambulances.'

'Deal. Derek help her up, JJ you drive. Call us when she's been checked out.'

30 minutes later Derek and JJ were still sitting in the waiting room of the ER. No one was telling either of them anything. JJ was about to stand when they heard her name called.

'Penelope Garcia?'

'Yes that's us. Is she okay?'

'Can we talk in private please? But first are you family?'

'I'm her partner and this is her best friend. She doesn't have close family.'

'Okay, just through here please.' They followed the doctor to a small room. 'We would like to keep Ms Garcia in overnight for observation but it appears that she is roughly 2 months pregnant, it is hard for us to determine at the moment the exact date of conception.'

'Pregnant?' JJ spat out.

'She was vomiting this morning and said she thought she might be. What caused her to faint?'

'That is the thing we are not entirely sure. It may be just sheer exhaustion combined with the pregnancy.'

'She hasn't been sleeping well lately.'

'Well that may be our cause, she's pretty weak which is another reason we want to keep her in for observation. Would you like me to take you to her?'

Offering nods, they followed the doctor out of the room. 'Second floor, room 14.' They went up almost in complete silence.

'You go I'll ring and update Hotch, is there anything you don't want me to say?'

'No, tell him. We can't lie to him.' Derek breathed in hard before putting his hand on the handle and entering the room. When he walked in, Garcia was asleep, she was so still. He pulled a chair up and took her hand. She shifted at the touch and her eyes fluttered open to see him.

'Hey baby girl, how you feeling?'

'A little tired. What did the doctor say?'

'They're not entirely sure, but you are roughly 2 months pregnant.' He watched a tear fall at hearing how far gone she was. 'Hey, what's wrong?'

'2 months?' He nodded. 'Oh God.'

'Talk to me mamma.'

'2 months ago, was about when we had sex for the first time, also a week after Kevin...' She didn't need to finish.

'Look, okay, we will work through it together, there's the possibility it's ours and if it's not I don't care, we will raise it together. It's a gift you are pregnant and so I am going to be there for you regardless.'

'Thank you Handsome'

'Any day sweetness. JJ's outside so I'm going to see where she's got to.' He stood and kissed her forehead, hating to see her looking vulnerable.

Moments later he entered with JJ and they found her sitting up.

'Hey Pen, the others are on their way.'

'Why, I'm fine.'

'Well no you're not, Pen.'

'It's a pregnancy. When do I get to go home?'

'Tomorrow morning.'

'I think they do it deliberately like they know I hate hospitals.' She said smiling as she knew too well she couldn't get out of this.

'I'm going to stay baby girl but they need keep you under observation to make sure you're okay.'

'Okay, what about the case?'

'Hotch has assigned for Morgan to stay behind, we are going to see if we can do the laptop things from here, otherwise we will send another tech but he wants you to take the rest of the week off, and don't ask why. You are exhausted and you can't hide that Pen, he's your boss, he needs to read through the medical notes.'

'Okay, I get that but come on its only Tuesday!'

'Hotch wants you well rested by next Monday. We do not need a repeat of today do we?'

'Yeah baby girl, you scared all of us.'

'Sorry, I just felt really odd and had to get some air but as soon as I stood I don't know, my legs just gave way and the next thing I know there you are leaning over me.'

'Well how about you get some rest and we will wake you up when the others get here.' JJ watched as Derek helped Penelope lay back down, he then sat and took her hand in his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch decided to let her sleep a bit more after reading the doctors report. They all took a seat and waited, quietly talking amongst themselves. She opened her eyes several hours and smiled.

'Hey, I thought you said you were going to wake me when everyone got here?'

'Well I told him to let you sleep. How you feeling now?' Came Hotch's voice from the foot of the bed.

'Just a little tired that's all.'

'Well I take it JJ told you that I want you at home resting until next Monday?' He got a nod. 'Well I mean it Garcia, no strenuous stuff; I can't have you fainting on us. Have you been sleeping lately?'

'Not really, I don't know why exactly, I can fall asleep fine but then I wake up 2 maybe 3 hours later and I'm wide wake and don't sleep.'

'How long has this been for?'

'About the last 3 weeks maybe 4.'

'Sounds like the pregnancy. Haley was like, in her first trimester.' He smiled at Garcia and saw her immediately relax at hearing that it wasn't uncommon.

'Well that's reassuring.' She said with a smile as she pushed herself to sit up. 'So what can we do to pass the time in this not so lovely place?' She got a couple of raised eyebrows and she giggled slightly. 'What? I hate hospitals and I'm not getting out until the morning, so there has to be something we could do. Nothing strenuous, but something fun, something amusing.'

They couldn't help but smile and even laugh at Garcia, from seeing what had happened to her that morning to how she was now was truly unbelievable. The more she smiled and laughed the more the colour rushed back into her skin.

'How about, movie night? Keep it normal for you.'

'Yeah, I'd like that. Even though I was thinking a game of twister would go down pretty well.' She said with one of her mischievous smiles. Derek sat and looked at his couldn't help but shake his head as they all laughed, life with Penelope Garcia rarely had a grey cloud in it and if there was it would disappear quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

6 months later

'I can't believe you're engaged to him and have been for the last 3 months!'

'Kevin get away from me.' Penelope replied calmly. She didn't need the stress of him being 8 months pregnant.

'You should be engaged to me! I am the father.'

'How do you know that for certain?'

'I just know!'

'Well I hope this baby is Derek's and if it isn't it will be raised like it is, you lost privileges the day you forced me to have sex with you.' She hadn't been able to say a civil word to Kevin since that day; she felt the anger bubble and knew it was bad to feel like this. It was unhealthy and she had to calm herself down before she really blew.

'It's always going to come down to this isn't it?'

'Come down to the fact you raped me? Yes Kevin it is. I can't believe you seriously think I would just forgive you.'

'Well why can't you?'

'Kevin don't, you should know full well why. I love Derek, and Derek loves me end of.'

She looked around to see that there was only one person in the room. She was happy to have someone in the room to witness this.

'I love you Penelope, I should be the father.'

'No.'

'Why?' He was beginning to get enraged now. 'Why can't you get it through to your thick head that I love you!'

'Oh so insulting me is how you win a woman's heart, well Kevin it's not going to work.' He stepped towards her, closing the gap she had deliberately left. 'Kevin get away from me.'

He pushed her shoulders. 'If it's my baby you are coming away from here, to me, so we can be a family.' She shook her head. 'Yes.' He pushed her again, a little harder than before. 'I need you to realise that I need you in my life, this baby is mine and I will see that I get complete custody of it if you stay with him.'

'No.' He gave her one last push before turning and leaving livid with anger. What he didn't see was her lose her balance and fall and hit the desk next to her before she hit the floor.

'Agent Garcia!' Yelled the agent from the other side of the room, Kevin turned and saw her on the floor, fear grasping him, he knew he was in for it now so he made a hasty exit to get back to work. He would plead ignorant, that agent wouldn't back her up ever. 'Agent Garcia, are you okay?'

'Yes thank you Agent Thompson. Can you help me up please?' She said, a hand pressed to her stomach.

'Of course.' He helped her stand. 'Now would you like me to get Agent Morgan?'

'No it's okay. I think I am fine.'

'I will be a witness for you. You do not deserve that treatment, Agent Morgan is the one for you.'

'Aw thank you sweetie. I think I will need you.'

'Good Kevin Lynch should not get away scot free.' He accepted her thanks and watched her cautiously walk back to her office; he liked Garcia too much to see her get hurt but knew not to push services of help upon her. 'Hey Garcia!'

'Yeah?'

'If you need anything just call okay?'

'Thank you.'

-----------------------------------------------------

2 Hours later

'I'm going to go surprise her.'

'Let me come.' JJ said happy to be home, wanting to see how the bump had grown in the week they had been gone.

'Okay.' Morgan said as he headed to the door. When they reached her bunker they saw the door closed, he tapped and waited for her heavenly voice to sound their permission to enter but it didn't come. He tried the handle and found it unlocked. He looked at JJ worriedly; Garcia never left the door to her office unlocked when she had to leave it. 'Baby girl?'

No answer.

'Pen?' JJ said trying to hide the pang of fear she was feeling as Morgan slowly pushed the door opened.

'Penelope!' Derek basically shouted when he saw her unconscious on the floor, blood gathering around her. 'Baby girl wake up.' She remained unresponsive.' JJ go get Hotch and ring an ambulance now!' He yelled and turned back to Penelope, he was scared to see her like this, he continued to try and wake her but without must prevail.

---------------------------------------------------

'HOTCH!' JJ yelled as she ran into the bull pen in a panic, Reid and Emily looked up from their desks shocked at the outburst and Rossi and Hotch both left their offices as soon as the first letter of Hotch's name had sounded. 'It's Penelope. Me and Morgan just found her unconscious in her office she's bleeding badly.' JJ rummaged in her bag for her phone when she looked up both bosses were gone. Emily and Reid too shocked to move an inch.

Hotch and Rossi sprinted down to the office, when they got there they saw a frantic Morgan and a pale unresponsive Garcia. Hotch took a place opposite Morgan whilst Rossi sat between the two men.

'Her pulse is a little shallow but really fast, we need to get her help.'

'Morgan, she's going to be fine.'

'We don't even know how long she has been like this though!'

'Derek you need to stay calm.'

'Ambulance is on it's way, they said a couple of minutes. Their sending their closest one.' JJ said from the doorway.

5 minutes later the EMTs ran in, 10 minutes later she was in an ambulance, Derek never letting go of her hand it was only when they reached the hospital was he snatched away from her.

--------------------------------------------------

Morgan paced massively for 30 minutes before a doctor came out calling her name.

'Do you know if Ms Garcia has had a fall recently?'

'A fall? Not that I'm aware of. Why?'

'We found a rather large bruise that is beginning to appear on her stomach. If she has had a fall it has only happened in the last couple of hours.'

'Hours?'

'Yes, the fall caused the placenta to abrupt which made her bleed out, we are prepping her for surgery now. Someone is allowed to go to her.'

'Morgan go.'

Morgan nodded and looked at the doctor. 'Follow me please.'

Walking in he went straight to her. She looked at him with so much fear in her eyes. 'Hey baby girl, can you tell me what happened?'

'Kevin.' Was all she said before she began to cry.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_She got to her office and lifted her top, assessing the red mark but then she decided to get back to work no need to worry yet. She looked up the flight and saw the teams jet would be landing in less than an hour's time, so she busied herself with finishing up reports. About 35 minutes later she stood to file away the now finished reports when she felt a sharp pain dart across her stomach, then she felt wet running down her leg, she looked thinking that her waters had broke prematurely from the fall but saw the blood red trail and began to feel panicked. Another pain cascaded her stomach and as she reached for her phone she felt weird and collapsed._

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

'What about Kevin?'

'He pushed me, after telling me I should be with him and if I didn't end it with you he was going to get custody of the baby.'

Anger grew in him. 'Well baby girl, it's not going to happen, not now.'

'I know I told him there was no way. What's wrong with the baby?'

Before he could answer the doctor re entered the room. 'Mr Morgan, if Ms Garcia would like we do not mind you being in the room while we perform the c-section.'

'Isn't it too early?' Penelope said alarmed.

'Ms Garcia, you're baby's lung are of an efficient size to allow your baby to survive. There is an irregular heartbeat which is why we want to perform an emergency c-section.'

'You want me there gorgeous?'

'Yeah handsome.'

'Okay, I'll go and tell the guys and I'll be back okay?' She nodded and he pushed a kiss on her forehead before rushing out of the room.

He walked into the waiting room. 'You need to find Kevin Lynch!'

'Why?'

'He pushed her!'

'He did what?'

'He told her to leave me or he would go for custody of the baby.'

'Okay me and Rossi will go and find out what happened. What's happening?'

'She's going down for a c-section. I needed to come and tell you, she wants me in there.'

'Go back to her Derek. Your fiancée needs you.' And with that Morgan was gone.

------------------------------------------

'Right Ms Garcia, let's get this baby out shall we? You're going to experience a bit of a pull but it will be slight.'

Derek stroked Penelope's hair and spoke to her the whole time. 'I know this isn't the way you wanted to see you baby but we will get through it. I'm not going anywhere regardless of what Kevin Lynch wants.' He kissed the hand he was holding.

'Thank you handsome. I wasn't going to give you up for him anyway.'

Morgan just smiled and his head shot round when he heard the cry from the baby. He looked at Penelope.

She bit her lip and whispered for the moment of truth through the oxygen mask. 'What colour is the baby?'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

**I realise many of you thought it was horrible of me to leave it where I did but I wanted to make some tension. So here you are....**

-----------------------------------------------------

'How about they show you?' Morgan said keeping his face blank. She just simply nodded apprehensively.

'Here is your daughter Ms Garcia.' The nurse said bringing the baby into Garcia's eye level to see. 'She's absolutely adorable.'

Garcia nodded again totally lost for words; she looked from her new daughter to her left to see Morgan then she looked back at the light caramel skinned baby and cried.

'Hey baby girl, stop that.' He leant in and wiped the tears. 'We have a little girl.'

'I know that's why I'm crying.' More tears fell as she raised a hand to the baby and stroked her face.

'Right let's get her cleaned up and you sorted and then you can have a cuddle.' The nurse said with a smile.

'Okay Ms Garcia you're going to feel sleepy now while we sort things out.' The anaesthetist said that was sat by her head as he pushed the contents of a hypodermic into her IV line.

'Sleep baby girl I'll be waiting.' Morgan said after he had kissed her and was then led out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

He got out of the room took off the overalls and wiped the tears before going back to the waiting room. He wanted to shout it from the roof tops but tried to keep himself unpredictable. He noticed that Reid, Emily and JJ were the only ones left. They shot up when they saw him.

'Well?' JJ asked expectantly.

----------------------------------------------------

'Agent Hotchner.' Was the first thing he heard as he and Rossi entered the bull pen. 'Agent Hotchner, I just heard the news about Agent Garcia I think I know what caused it.'

'Agent Thompson we know what happened. She was pushed.'

'By TA Kevin Lynch.'

'How do you know?'

'I saw him do it.'

'In my office now. I want you to tell me everything while an agent goes and gets Kevin.' When everything was sorted he turned to the agent. 'Well?'

'Today I was in the break room; Garcia was on the other side of the room trying to stay calm while Kevin Lynch rattled off that he couldn't believe she was engaged to Agent Morgan. She put him in his place several times but then he pushed her telling her that if the baby was his she was leaving here to be with him and so they could be a family, he pushed her again and said yes and she still refused so he pushed her again and turned and walked away. What he didn't see was that he had pushed her too hard and she lost her balance and fell hitting her stomach on the edge of one of the tables. I rushed over and Kevin looked round but when he saw her on the floor he turned and rushed away pretty petrified. I helped Garcia up and asked if she was okay she said she was and I said I would get Agent Morgan but she refused. I then told her if she needed anything to call and she just said okay and left.' He looked at both men. 'She is going to be okay isn't she? She deserves that baby and so does Agent Morgan.'

'She was rushed into surgery for an emergency c section that is all we know. We came to tie this matter up.'

'I want to witness if it comes to it. Kevin Lynch does not deserve to breathe if anything happens to either of those two.'

'Don't worry Thompson; Lynch will get exactly what is coming to him.' This was followed by a hesitant knock. 'Come in.'

'You asked for me.' Kevin Lynch said at the door.

'Take a seat please next to Agent Thompson.'

He sat and looked at them all. 'What is this about?'

'Do not plead ignorant with us Lynch.'

'I don't understand.'

'You assaulted a fellow agent today. One of my agents.'

'What?'

'Stop being an idiot, you know full well who I am talking about.'

'I'm sorry but this is all lies, Garcia lied.'

'Did I give a name?' He looked at Rossi who shook his head and then at Thompson who agreed that no name was said. 'How did you know I was discussing Agent Garcia?'

'I just assumed.'

'Uh ha? Really?'

'Lynch I suggest you co operate with us.'

'Okay she should be with me. I am that baby's father not Agent Morgan. She has no right taking that from me.'

'I think she has every right to take your rights away. She has my backing from an attorney's point of view. Why did you push her?'

'To get my message across.'

'Well it worked she was rushed to hospital this afternoon.'

'What! I have to get to her.'

'No you don't. The rest of the team are there including her fiancé.'

'But my baby.'

'There is no your baby but you assaulted an agent who was heavily pregnant at the time. You have put her life and that babies life in grave danger.' Hotch felt his worry gather in his throat. 'Do you know how much damage you will cause if anything happens to either Agent Garcia or the baby?'

'I didn't mean to.'

'You didn't mean to? Yet you still thought it was appropriate to push her around, trying to reinforce reasoning to her.'

'I was angry.'

'So she deserved to be maltreated?'

'I'm sorry.'

'I'm filing an arrest against you.'

'What!'

'You will not get away with that type of assault lightly. Did you possibly think you would?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because no one cares about the fat tech girl.'

'May I?' Thompson said at this statement. Hotch nodded. 'Agent Garcia is not some fat tech girl. She is a curvaceous woman, who looks absolutely beautiful, more men should appreciate her. She is the most giving, loyal, caring person in this building. What I witnessed today was a desperate angry man who had to belittle and bully a pregnant woman. Just because you didn't get your happy ending does not mean you have to take away Agent Garcia's. You do not deserve a breath from her, I have seen the way you have treated her, made her life a misery. I intend to care for agent Garcia's the best I can she has helped me before and now this is my opportunity to thank her back. I would like to know one thing though. Do you get a kick out of disrupting her happiness?' There was no response. 'I didn't think so.' He looked at Hotch and smiled.

'Kevin are you going to come easy?'

'Yes.' Two officers then came in and handcuffed Kevin and took him out.

'Thank you so much Agent Thompson.'

'It was nothing; Agent Garcia really is a wonderful women.'

'Yes she is. I will give you an update when we know more I promise.'

'Thank you. Would you be able to tell me if the baby is Agent Morgan's?'

'I will.' Hotch's phone went off. 'We are needed at the hospital. I call you later Thompson.'

--------------------------------------------------

'Mr Morgan?'

'Yes.'

'Ms Garcia is in recovery if you want to go to her.'

'Yes please.' He followed the nurse down. She left him at the open door; he walked in an saw his goddess asleep with the oxygen mask still on her face. He went straight to her and sat down taking her hand, he watched her eyes flutter open and her smile at him.

'She's ours.'

'She is baby girl.'

'Do the others know?'

'No, I didn't get the chance; I thought we could do it later together, all three of us.'

'I'd like that.'

'Ms Garcia we would like to take you up to your room now.'

10 minutes later she was settled in her own room, Derek had raised the bed and got her comfortable whilst awaiting their daughter.

'You look beat Pen.'

'I'm fine really. I just want to hold her.'

'Then will you sleep?'

'Yes I promise.'

'Kevin Lynch is not your problem now P. I know you have been inwardly worried about it all but now his out of the picture it's just you, me and ...'

'Alexandra.' She smiled at him.

'And Alexandra.' He loved the name they had chosen for a girl; of course it would have been slightly tweaked if it was a boy. 'I was so scared when I found you this morning.'

'I'm sorry. Agent Thompson wanted to get you and get checked over but I refused.'

'You thought everything was okay. You weren't to know.'

'Knock knock. Would the new mummy like to hold her daughter?'

'Yes!' Garcia practically yelled as the little pink blanket was lifted and placed in her arms, the nurse turned and left. 'Hey baby, I'm your mummy and this man here is you daddy.' She said as Derek appeared next to her. 'We love you very much.' The little girl curled in her arms, wrapping her little hand around Penelope's finger and instantly fell to sleep.

'You're a natural mamma.'

She blushed. 'Want to hold her?'

'When she's awake, you carry on for now.'

'Handsome she's your baby girl.'

'One of them.' He laughed and then accepted the little bundle. 'Shall I get the others?' He said after much staring.

'I think so.' She said as she took their little girl back and gently rocked her like she had been doing it a lifetime.

He walked into the waiting room and saw Hotch and Rossi. 'Get everything sorted?'

'We'll tell you in a minute... do we get to see Penelope now?'

'Yeah and the new addition?'

'Yeah come on.' The followed him into a room and they saw Penelope staring at the baby happily. 'Well...'

'Guys, come and meet Alexandra.' She turned the bundle and lifted her slightly so they could see her. 'Mine and Derek's daughter.'

'Aw Pen that's fantastic news! She's adorable.' JJ and Emily both cooed.

'Congrats Derek. We are happy the baby is yours.'

'Me too.' Morgan said beaming. 'Now to the serious down side.'

'Yeah, what's happening about Kevin?'

-----------------------------------------------------

Did I spoil it?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Agent Thompson is going to witness if necessary but we had him in my office while we spoke to Lynch, he denied it all but we cracked him and arrested.'

Penelope sighed. 'Oh thank God.'

'There's one problem.'

'What?'

'He knew he had done wrong so had a lawyer and bail money all sorted.'

'So he's out free?'

'Until Monday at least, when his trial will be heard.'

'Don't worry, I think he gets it that he will not be safe if he comes anywhere near you or the baby.'

'Yeah P you don't have anything to worry about.'

'I know but after everything.'

'No buts we will protect you.'

'Thanks.'

'Garcia, sleep.'

'I will.'

'Come on baby girl. She needs her rest too. You've both been through a lot.'

'Yeah we are going to sort out some lunch and come back in a bit. Morgan, you stay here.'

'Was going to anyway.' He said smiling. When they were all gone and their daughter sound asleep in the cot next to her bed, they sat and talked about things that needed to be done. 'Pen we will carry this conversation on later, just sleep yeah?'

'Okay, go and ring your mom.'

'I will.' Within an instance she was asleep. He kissed her and left. He didn't want to be away for too long.

------------------------------------------------

'Penelope Garcia please.'

'She is on the maternity ward room 8.'

'Thank you.'

He walked the stairs knowing that Derek was around as he wasn't with the team who he had just watched leave. He came out of the door and saw Derek stepping into the elevator. This was his chance. Finding the room, he pushed the door open to find the love of his life asleep with a baby sound asleep next to her.

He stepped in, touched the baby and then picked her up.

'Hey baby, daddy's here.' He cradled the baby who began to cry, when he saw Penelope shift in the bed he walked towards the door. 'Come on then Lucy let's get you home.' He then started to walk down the corridor.

Having heard the close cry get further and further away she shot awake, she looked at the cot and pushed the button. She got up out of the gingerly as pains ripped through her fresh cut and looked up to see a nurse coming in.

'My baby! Someone's taken my daughter!'

'Ms Garcia please get back into the bed you're not supposed to be up.'

'I don't care someone's taken my baby.'

Having heard the commotion as he left the elevator he ran to the room to see Penelope crying.

'His taken her!' She sobbed.

'Right the team are just behind me, we are going to get her back but please Pen just please get back into the bed. We have this covered.'

He ran from the room in time to see that the team had come back in. 'I'm so glad your back. The baby's gone!'

'What do you mean gone?'

'Someone's taken her. Please Em, JJ go into her please keep her calm.' He watched them rush in. 'Kevin, lets go.'

Morgan, me and you go for the stairs there. Rossi and Reid go for the stairs over there.'

Hotch and Morgan ran for the stairs and head crying, and a male voice trying to quieten it. They quietly rushed down and found Kevin huddled in a corner rocking the baby.

'Give me the baby Lynch.'

'No.'

'She's not yours.'

'Yes she is.'

'No, you lost Lynch, now give me mine and Penelope's daughter.'

'No.'

Hotch stepped in and Morgan pulled his phone out. Morgan was not going to be able to contain his anger if he tried to get his daughter back so Hotch took over.

'Kevin, if you don't give the baby back, you'll be done for assault and kidnap.'

'But she's mine!'

'No she's not, it's obvious that she is Penelope's and Derek's.'

Morgan got on the phone to Rossi. 'Get down here now! Tell Reid to go to Pen and say we found her.'

He snapped the cell closed and walked to Kevin, he crouched in front of him. 'Kevin, if you love Penelope as much as you say you do, you will give her baby back to her.' Slowly Kevin passed the baby over Derek took her and passed her to Hotch. As soon as his hands were free he picked Kevin up by his collar. 'You think that was clever?'

'No.'

Morgan went straight into his face. 'No? You've been playing this stupid game for 8 months, tormenting her and now this! That baby is ours not yours.' It was then he let rip and beat Kevin. Hotch didn't react immediately, finally some karma was being served.

'Morgan! Stop it. NOW!' He looked down at Kevin. 'Stand up Kevin; you will not get bail now.' He walked back to Morgan. 'Take your daughter back to your fiancée. Rossi and I have this sorted.'

-------------------------------------------------------

He walked in to find Penelope sobbing in Emily's embrace.

'Hey baby girl.' He watched her pull away. 'Someone's missing her mommy.'

'Where was she?'

'I'm sorry baby girl but Kevin had her.'

'I told you he would find away.'

'I know but now his not being given bail or anything so he won't get the chance.' He sat on the bed with Penelope and handed over the baby.

'So handsome how bad did you beat him?'

'How did you know? Wait no, do not answer that!' He laughed. 'That doesn't matter but I gave him part of what he deserves, God knows what Hotch and Rossi are doing.'

'Derek did you tell your mother?'

'Nope not exactly?'

'Not exactly?'

'No, I told her to get here as soon as possible; I said I wanted someone here to look after you while I had to go away on a case.'

'You lied to her!'

'A little white one.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day was unbelievable. Penelope and Derek had both woke up not truly believing they had a daughter together. When reality finally clicked back together they both realised their love was stronger than ever, they both took strength off one another and now off their daughter.

'Handsome, you going to call your mom?'

Raising his head off her hand he looked at her. 'No need Hotch is picking her up.'

'And bringing her here?'

'Yup.'

'When?'

He looked at his watch. 'About 10 minutes... How you feeling today?'

'Relieved.'

He smiled at her. 'You want her?'

'Please.' She said smiling massively as Derek lifted the small bundle and pass it to. She raised her hand and placed it on the blanket pulling it down slightly so she could look at Alexandra. 'Hey there princess, has daddy had his cuddle with you today?'

'Yes daddy has.'

'Did you enjoy it?'

'Loved it. P you look so natural you know that? Like you have done this before.'

'Thanks handsome. Thank you for yesterday.'

'For what?'

'For getting her back.'

'I would have stopped at nothing to have our little girl back in her mommy's arms. I hated seeing in so much pain and despair yesterday. I wanted to stop it.'

'And you did.' She looked at him and raised the hand off the blanket and put it on Derek's face. 'You do not know how happy I am that this little girl is yours, the thought of Kevin taking her from me scared me so much.'

'I know it did baby girl. Well we don't need to worry about him anymore, our here and now is in your arms.' He smiled again, taking her hand and kissing it.

'Why don't you go and find your mother handsome.'

'Okay.' He stood and kissed Penelope passionately before literally sprinting from the room. Less than five minutes later he entered the room. 'Pen's resting at the moment.'

'Is everything okay with the baby?' Fran Morgan asked as they entered the room. 'I mean the fall; it didn't do anything did it?'

'Well...'

'Fran come and meet your grandchild.' Penelope said smiling as she rocked the bundle in her arms.

'You've had it!' Then she halted. 'Is it?'

'Come and see for yourself.' Fran stepped forward and when she caught a glimpse of a caramel arm reach out for Penelope's finger a tear fell. 'Fran meet your granddaughter, Alexandra Jane Morgan.'

'You lied to me!' Fran said looking at Derek smiling. 'Oh Penelope, she's adorable.'

'And she's ours!' Penelope replied happily, as she realised again that her and Derek had a baby. 'Fran have a cuddle please.'

Taking the baby she smiled again and sat on the chair that Hotch had just put by the bed.

'So Garcia how are you feeling?'

'You really want to know?'

'Yes.'

'Erm well, tired; excited; sore; ecstatic; happy.... need I go on?'

'No, I think we get the picture.' Hotch said laughing. 'The others will be here in a bit; they are going to sort your office out.'

'Oh crap, I forgot about that.'

'Well it's nothing for you to worry about. We have it all under control.'

'Yes Penelope we want you rested.' Rossi said stepping in.

'Yeah baby girl. You're going to listen?'

'Yes.' She said smiling at the raised eyebrows. 'Look okay, I know I have to rest especially after yesterday. Plus I'm sure this man here will make sure I do and I have a little girl that needs help looking after. I can't leave Derek to do it all now can I?'

They all laughed. 'Finally you see sense.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Later that day

'Pen we have your phone and stuff.'

'Thanks guys.'

'We found it open under your desk Pen.'

'Derek's number up?'

'Yeah.'

She turned to Derek. 'I was trying to call you before I collapsed. I knew you guys would be back soon and then I started get really bad pains in my stomach and then I thought my water's had broke due to fall.'

'It's okay P you don't have to explain. You're safe and so is our baby.' He took her hand. 'And that's all that matters now.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Right guys, I'm thinking one more chapter.... Sorry it's so short my muse is gone for today but hopefully it will be ignited soon!**

**Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

One Year Later

'Pen, Hotch wants you in his office now.'

'That sounds bad.'

'Well he has Derek in there already.'

'Yikes! Okay hang on.' She clicked a few keys and stood. At the bull pen, JJ went to her office and Penelope carried on towards Hotch's office, she tapped and waited to be called in.

'I was told you wanted me?'

'Have a seat Penelope.'

She sat next to Derek.

'I received a call from Virginia state prison about Kevin Lynch.'

Penelope felt a knot tie in her stomach, memories of what had happened flashing back into her mind on a repetitive torturous loop. She swallowed hard.

'Lynch was beaten to a brain dead pulp last night, the call came because his cell mate said he kept saying 'Penelope Garcia' and 'Penny', he had photos of you Penelope all over the place and had scratched your name onto every possible surface that was his.'

She sat motionless, she looked down and then up and the around, not exactly knowing where to put her eyes.

'It would appear that Lynch was suffering from a mental disorder.'

'Brought on by me?'

'P that's ridiculous, you didn't ask for the things he did to you.' Derek took her hand.

'Penelope, if it hadn't have been you it would have been some other woman. You cannot blame yourself.'

She nodded. 'How did he get the photos?'

'Well it appears friends brought them in and he took quite a few in with him. His cell mate said he was transfixed with you but he wouldn't get help but this is no way your fought.'

'Okay.'

'I know you received a letter off him the other day.'

She looked at Derek. 'It's really over isn't it?'

'Yeah it's really over baby girl.' She felt the knot disappear as her husband verified everything was over. 'We can get over this now. No more letters, no more anything.'

'Thank God. Thank you Sir.'

'Penelope I felt you needed to know. But I also need to know what the letter said, is there any threatening contents?'

'Erm...yes.'

'You need to bring it to me.'

She leant down and took it from her bag. 'I've been meaning to talk to you about it.'

'But we were having troubles on how to brace the subject.'

Hotch nodded in understanding and opened the letter.

**Penny!**

**It's been nearly a year and I am yet to see my daughter, I will have you to myself without lover boy. Even if it means killing him in front of you or me killing you in front of him and then myself, I will find a way to be with you. With or without the brat, it's you I want. The night I forced you to have sex was the best I have ever had, your screams, your cries made the experience even more exciting didn't it? The more you struggled the deeper it felt the more together it felt.**

**I miss you more each day and I will have you all to myself. You are after all the love of my life Penny. No arguments, there are dire choices, you leave willingly me with, or I take the brat, or I kill either you, him, or the brat. Your choice Penny your choice.**

**Lots of love**

**Kevin**

Hotch looked fuming at what he had just read. 'Kevin Lynch is no longer your problem Penelope. Derek and Alexandra are your life; Lynch really didn't deserve to have you in his life. But now it is over for good.'

'I know. Thank you.'

'Do not thank me. How about Morgan we take out wives out for something to eat?'

'I think that's a good idea.' Derek said smiling.

'Garcia are you up for it?'

'Garcia?' Penelope repeated.

'Once Garcia always Garcia. I don't care if you are married and your name is now Morgan on everything.'

She laughed. 'It's just you haven't called me that since mine and Derek's wedding day.'

'Well maybe it's time to get in the habit. Some die hard as I was told by a certain blonde tech.'

'You got it in one boss man. Come on let's go.' She stood talking Derek's hand and walking out of the door. 'Hey Em your husband's buying lunch.'

'Am I?'Hotch said laughing as he shut his office door.

'You are indeed.'

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night

'Come on P. Come out of the bathroom. I'm getting worried.'

'I'll be okay.'

'Well why do you sound like you've been crying?'

Slowly the door opened, Derek wanted to take his wife in his arms but noticed the smile. Getting really confused he looked at her more.

'Baby girl?'

'Handsome?' She passed him the little white stick. 'We pregnant again!'

Derek felt the tears build up in his eyes. He pulled Penelope into his arms and hugged and kissed her. 'This is amazing news goddess!'

'Want to know something even better?'

'What?'

'It's definitely ours!'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the lovely comments! Sorry its short but I wanted to round things up and keep it happy!**


End file.
